The Hunger Games: Blood Is Survival
by KatnissDiaries
Summary: This is the 10th annual hunger games and let's just say it's not going to be normal...


**(I own no rights of The Vampire Diaries or The Hunger Games)**

Elena Gilbert is not the average girl. She lives in Mystic Falls... Well that's what it used to be. It is now called District Twelve of Panem. Did I mention she's a vampire? She is. Her boyfriend, Damon Salvatore, is one as well. He has been one since 1864. That's a long time, I know. He turned Elena after she almost died in a car wreck. Damon couldn't stand the thought of losing her. But that's the past, this is the present. Today is Reaping Day and Elena and Damon are walking hand in hand to check in and wait to hear the news of who this years tributes are. They have to split up because the wait is with your own gender. I guess it makes it easier for Effie's mind to find whoever's names she says. Oh yes, Effie Trinket. She's from the Capitol. Effie announces the tributes of District Twelve then leads them around, telling them what to do until the games. And afterwards too... If one of you survive. Elena sighs and looks over to see that Damon is starring at her. He looks so protective. She attempts a smile at him and mouths "I love you." Elena returns her gaze forward to see Effie walking on to the stage. "Welcome welcome!" She says happily. "The time has come to select one courageous young man and women for the hour of representing District Twelve In the 10th annual Hunger Games." There is silence so she goes on, "Well let's just get down to business then." Effie walks over the the girls reaping bowl. "Ladies first." She sticks her hand in, pulls out a slip with a name on it, and says that name. Elena can not believe her ears. The slip reads "Elena Gilbert". She looked over to Damon as she slowly walked up to the stage. He nodded and she knew what to do. Once she got up to the stage beside Effie she compelled her to say "Damon Salvatore" when she reads from whoever's slip she actually picks. Elena is so good at it thanks to Damon so she knew no one would notice. Effie called his name and he walked up onto the stage to his place right beside Elena. "Ladies and Gentleman, your tributes of District Twelve: Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore!" They held hands as the walked to the train. Usually tributes have time to say their goodbyes to family and friends but Elena and Damon only have each other since their family and friends died years ago. "I love you, too" Damon whispers to her, smirking. They sit and eat some food from the Capitol, watching the TV. The people they will be facing in the arena popped up on the screen. It read: District One - Rebekah Mikealson & Klaus Mikealson, District Two - Katherine Pierce & Elijah Mikealson, District Three - Caroline Forbes & Tyler Lockwood, District Four - Bonnie Bennett & Luka Martin, District Five - Vicki Donavan & Matt Donavan, District Six - Jenna Sommers & Alaric Saltzman, District Seven - Lexi Branson & Stefan Salvatore, District Eight - Meredith Fell & Jeremy Gilbert, District Nine - Anna Smith & Mason Lockwood, District Ten - Rose Jones & Trevor Brandon, District Eleven - Jules Wood & Kol Mikealson, District Twelve - Elena Gilbert & Damon Salvatore. Damon screamed "WHAT? They're ALL alive? Or vampires I assume? WHAT?" Elena just covered her mouth, speechless. She started shaking her head feeling, like she was going to start crying. She and Elena thought they were all dead. Her friends and family. THEIR friends and family. "This had to be fixed somehow, Damon... They must know something is up with us... That we aren't, normal you know... How else would we be put in the arena with all our friends and family and enemies?" "Fuck! It's Snow. He's doing this. He knows." He pulls Elena close, kissing her head. "He will NOT harm you, Elena. I swear to you, NO ONE will." Just then, Effie Trinket walked into the dining room, taking a seat in front of some food. "Hello dears, enjoying the food? It's just amazing. It never gets cold! That's only one of the amazing things about it." She smiles and starts to eat. "We're full actually, we're just going to go to sleep now. See you in the morning, Effie." Says Elena. They walk to the bedroom set up for Elena and climbed into the bed together without saying a word. "They're all alive, Damon. What are we going to do? Are we supposed to actually kill them...?" She snuggled her head into his chest, sighing deeply. "No, we'll find another way, angel. Just rest, we have to put up with our mentor AND Effie tomorrow." He smirks slightly and kisses her lightly on the lips. "I love you." He says. "And I love you, Damon." Elena says as she curls up as close to him as possible, looking into his eyes. "Up, Up, Up! It's going to be a big big, day!" Says Effie loudly through the door she rudely opened without knocking. "Oh..! You slept in the same bed... Well, okay then... Up you two..." She walks out of the room, looking shocked. Elena and Damon smirk at each other and laugh. "Come on Damon. Up!" She grabs his hand and pulls him out of bed. They get dressed and go to the dinning room where they find Effie trying to nurse Haymitch, District Twelve's DRUNK mentor for the Games. He's the only victor from our district. When Effie sees Elena and Damon walking into the room she stands up and goes back to her seat, her face brightening. "Good morning, dears! You'll have to excuse Haymitch... he never stops drinking it seems..." She trails off. "Um, isn't he supposed to help us try to win?" Says Elena, raising an eyebrow. She looks at Damon and he rolls his eyes and shrugs. "All I have to say to you both is stay alive. Fine water. Live. Win. The end." Haymitch then grumbles something to himself and drunkly walks to his bedroom, slamming the door. "Well he sure knows how to be blunt." Elena says, kind of amused. Damon grabbed two rolls while smirking and looks to Effie and says "We're going to walk around some, Effie. Yell if you need us." He laughs softly and grabs Elena's hand, leading her down the hall towards the kitchen. "Now it's time for us to really get a bite to eat." Damon says and winks to Elena. "We're not killing anyone, Damon... You promised no killing unless it's for protection." He shakes his head. "We won't kill her I promise, angel." Elena was about to ask who when she saw her. The perfect person to drink from. An Avox. She can't scream or talk or anything. Just stand there. Elena smirks and runs to her, digging her fangs into her neck. A second later she feels Damon's presents on the other side of the Avox's neck. They drink until they're pretty happy then Damon compelles her to go lay down and rest. Elena licks her lips and kisses Damon deeply. "She was so good." She giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the window to look out. Their eyes widened when they looked outside. They had just arrived at the Capitol. "Elena! Damon! We're here!" Called Effie. "Let's go get this mess over with. Like WE need training." Damon snickers and walks hand in hand with Elena to Effie and Haymitch at the door of the train. "Try to at least walk straight Haymitch... people are going to be watching, you know." Effie sighs, the door sliding open. The four of them walk out and right away screaming and cheering starts. There are people everywhere. Damon and Elena just smile and walk forward into the training center. "Now dears, is the time for you to first get made up then it will be yours, along with all the other tributes, training time." They nodded and walked to the stylists now standing by them. Damon and Elena have to split up for this part but it's only for a few minutes. They're in separate rooms with separate stylists. "My name is Cinna." Says Elena's main stylist. "They will remove all your unwanted hair, fix your make up, and fix your hair, and I am the one that will be designing your outfit for the Pre-Games parade." Elena nods as the last of her unwanted hair is sucked off of her body. The stylists stick her head into a small machine, press a button, and her hair is completely ready. They then put her face in front of this flat little machine against the wall and it does her make up quickly. They then dress her in simple gym shorts and a T-shirt. "You're all ready now dear." They say, smiling. "Thanks she says softly, walking from the room." Damon stands outside in the same clothes as her with only his hair fixed and body hair removed. "My main stylist, Portia, told them not to put any make up on me, thankfully. I apparently don't need it." He winks and kisses Elena. "You definitely don't need it but you look beautiful as always." Effie claps her hands to get theirs and Haymitch's attention. "Come, Damon and Elena. Right through this door is the training room." They were about to open the door and walk in when Haymitch said "Show off. Show the gamemakers all your skills. Don't let the other tributes worry you." He then throws up on the floor and Elena and Damon hurry into the training room. As soon as the door closes behind them their mouths practically fall open. There they are. Most of their old friends, family, and enemies. The ones they thought had been dead for years. All vampires. Elena ran to Jeremy and Jenna, stopping right in front of them. "I've missed you both so badly... Why haven't you contacted me some how?" "We thought you were dead, Elena. We didn't know any of us were still alive. We only knew me, Jenna, and Alaric was. We kept in touch. Now, look at us. All of us are here..." Jeremy trails off, seeing Damon. "You're still with him, I see." Elena sighs, and nods. "I told you Jer. Damon and I are meant to be. I love him so much and he loves me." Jenna and him smiles a bit, nodding. "We know, we just want you happy." Damon walks up then, grabbing Elena's welcoming hand. "How are ALL of you vampires? I know you didn't all choose it..." Damon trailed off. "Klaus. It was him, wasn't it? Like some kind of joke?" He turns his head quickly, looking at Klaus. "Why?" "Because, Damon. I did it as a favor to Stefan. Stefan didn't want Elena loosing anymore of her family. As you know, Stefan is my friend. Stefan himself was too guilty to even try doing it, himself. Since Elena became a vampire by dying from me draining all of her blood from her body so I can make my hybrids, having your blood in her system, I figured I could go through with that small favor as a thank you." Damon looked as if he was going to tear his brother, Stefan's head off along with Klaus' when Elena spoke up. "I'm sorry everybody, but it's been 30 years since we all split up. We're all still vampires. I love you all. I miss you all. But right now we need to be focusing on the Games. We can't just kill each other. We have to find a way out of it. We'll plan an uprising. Inside the arena, we have to find a way out of there alive. All of us, I hope." They all stared at her, thinking. Except Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol of course. "Sorry, no can do Elena." Says Klaus, smiling. "I owe nothing to you. WE owe nothing to you." They cross their arms and attempt to look really tough. "Whatever." Damon says to them, rolling his eyes. "I'm in, angel." He smirks, kissing her. Elena hears the Gamemakers footsteps getting close to coming inside the room. "We have to act like nothing is up though! Like we don't know each other but who we came here with. And we need to form groups! Team up! Be normal until we all make the big move!" They all spread separated by district except the Mikealson's of course. The Gamemakers come in and sit down in their seats and sit back. "Start your training, now!" A loud voice says throughout the room and that's exactly what the tributes do. After an hour of everyone throwing supposedly heavy things around and looking at each other awkwardly, Elena and Damon walk back outside the training building where they met Effie. "Follow me to where we're staying." She says, smiling. They walk to one building over and go to the twelfth floor. "It's amazing." Is all Elena can say. It's the most fancy place she's ever been to. Damon just smiles and squeezes her hand. "They have strangely decided to cancel the interviews this year... so tomorrow is the parade, then you will go to the arena afterwards. It is such a shame.. I love the interviews. Well, anywho." She smiles and gestures down the hall. "Right down there are your rooms. Go rest up and get ready for dinner in a few hours." Effie smiles and walks away. Elena looks to Damon, who raises an eyebrow. "It's weird of President Snow to just cancel the interviews... It's part of the traditional thing." Elena says, confused. "He must just not want to waste any more time than necessary to kill us... All the vampires left in Panem..." She realizes, her lips in a straight line. Damon picks her up into his arms and kisses her deeply, smiling. "Don't worry, love. Snow won't hurt us. I promise." He smirks and starts to kiss her neck as he walks them into their room, closing the door behind them. The next morning they Effie is there, knocking on their door. "Up, Up, Up. It's time for breakfast my dears and then you'll be getting ready for the parade. Today is a VERY big day, I hope you both are excited. You'll be entering the arena tonight!" Foot steps tells Damon and Elena that Effie has walked away from their door. Obviously, neither of them are excited. Far from it. Very far from it.

_**Should I continue? :)**_


End file.
